


Impromptu

by mikuridaigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Puberty was either a blessing or a curse.Shiro sprung up to six feet, all muscles and a commanding presence. Keith's voice deepened that made all their classmates swoon, and Lance's long limbs and nice waist made him eye catching.But Hunk? He got the insatiable arousal of an animal in heat.Inspired byKeirdark's dirty Hance headcanonsVery horny (and embarrassed about it) Hunk is SUPER CUTE. Like, he’s just…a big ol’ horndog and he feels so self-conscious about it? Hunk spending a lot of time masturbating before he and Lance are together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Hunk! He got laid.
> 
> This is also a place holder for the other Hunk birthday fic I was working on. That one is a lot longer though, so this one was done first. 
> 
> un-beta'd. Please point out any mistakes and I will fix!

 

Puberty was a blessing and a curse, and for Hunk, he knew it was a curse. 

Shiro was probably the luckiest among the Paladins, going from a skinny teen to a six foot, muscular soldier with a natural commanding presence. 

Keith’s was more noticeable in his voice, Hunk thinking how deep it was for his age when it first happened. He wasn't the type to speak much anyway, but the first time he did post puberty, during a training session in class, he swore he saw all the girls and boys swoon over him. 

Pidge seemed to be a late bloomer, being the youngest of them anyway. Besides her monthly bleeding (which he found out she bleeds less than most girls), not much changed for her physically. Hunk predicted she may grow as tall her brother, maybe, but her short stature was what gave her character. 

Lance was also on the height side, starting off as 5’4” when they met their first year, to suddenly 5’9”, almost at eye to eye level with Shiro. He first really noticed during physical training, how Lance easily conquered the long jumps and rope climbing without breaking a sweat. 

So out of the five, Hunk got the weird side of puberty. Sure, he may take it over bleeding every month, but when Pidge found out about his dilemma she laughed for hours (that was much later, though). 

Somehow the gods of the universe decided to give him the insatiable horniness of an animal in heat.

He embarrassingly remembered when it first occurred. He already had the idea of erections and sex from health class, but what he didn't understand is why the smallest things got him so aroused.

It began with a touch from the pretty girl in his history class when she passed him his test, or when the high school football player accidentally ran into him in the hallway. Hunk wore baggy pants in high school so it went unnoticed, but the strain between his legs hurt. 

He learned to control his urges, because before his curse he loved hugging people. Close friends, family, or even acquaintances, he just loved the physical touch of comfort. And even though after years of practice made him less susceptible to sudden boners, it didn’t help that masturbating felt so fucking good. 

Maybe it was because he knew what he liked, and a simple fantasy was enough to get him going. He wondered what it'd be like to actually have sex, for someone to ride him out and make him cum the way he does it to himself. 

Usually when he fantasized the person was faceless, switching between male or female depending on what he was feeling that day. And the final climax drove him out of the world, so high and delighted and feeling just so damn good. 

And besides that issue, Hunk was  _ fine  _ with just masturbating. Besides the impromptu boners, satisfying himself was all he needed. But that was until he met Lance McClain. 

They were first year Garrison students and assigned roommates. At the time Lance was still small and skinny, and a loveable dork. He knew the words spread about him, how he's obnoxious for his own good, a try hard trying to beat Keith Kogane, but they didn't know him like Hunk did. Lance was an endearing friend, who always looked out for him. A small crush developed then, and he hid his jealously well when Lance went on dates, knowing he would never really have a chance with him.

Then third year occurred, about three months before the Blue lion incident when Lance shot up five inches and matured all too well for Hunk’s liking. 

Suddenly those faceless fantasies all turned to Lance, who would stroke his body, riding him to his pleasure, moaning Hunk's name out because Lance was just a loud person in general. Getting off to that was easy, considering on downtime Lance was busy off flirting with girls, giving Hunk some alone time to think about his roommate. It scared him how his innocent crush turned into full fledged masturbatory material, yet with the way Lance hugged him from behind, or how wet his skin was after a shower, Hunk decided, a fantasy was a fantasy, so long as Lance never found out. 

Post Voltron proved to be a different story. There were only seven of them in a giant castle, and Lance missing home was many reasons why they grew much closer as friends, if that was possible. They did everything most couples do pre-Voltron, take each other everywhere, meet the parents, share a bed when Lance was too lazy to climb to the top bunk, but they never made things official. 

Until one particular bad night in the castle. They had saved another planet from colonization, one that had a strange resemble to Earth. It had more land than water, but the final battle took place by the beach. It had the same blue shade and perfect white sand as Verona beach, and after everything was cleaned up the children of that planet played in the water. 

They had to leave afterwards, despite Lance asking just a few hours more. Voltron and Zarkon always came first, and even though after all these months they understood that, it still hurt how far away they were from home. 

That night Lance came into Hunk’s room, crying because he didn’t know how his mom was taking the news, how his sister might be freaking out just as much, and how hard his dad was trying to find answers, knowing the Garrison was going to shoot them down like they did with Pidge. It was one of those nights, where he wished he wasn’t the Blue Paladin so he could go home, where it was familiar and safe. 

Hunk did what he always did, hold Lance in his arms and just let him cry it out. He stroked his back and his hair, giving him as much comfort as he could. 

Usually at the end, Lance would either fall asleep or thank him and leave to make his eyes less puffy. When he didn’t leave, Hunk thought he was asleep.

Instead Lance’s cool fingers touched the side of his cheek, moving his jaw so that they were facing each other. Lance’s eyes were still very red and puffy, his lip quivering a bit. Hunk hated how he thought that Lance was pretty when he cried, because his eyes shined so bright. And he hated how he wanted to kiss Lance at his vulnerable state, to touch his soft lips with his own and have his hands run up Lance’s body. 

Apparently Lance had the same idea as he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s neck and pulled him down to a sloppy kiss.

It took him by surprise, Hunk’s eyes still open and hands away from Lance as his brained tried to catch up. When it finally did Hunk gently pushed him away, hoping that Lance didn’t notice him lick his lips. “Whoa, whoa Lance, uh, wait a second.”

Lance looked a bit stunned to be pushed back like that. “Do you, not want to?” 

Oh, Hunk wanted too. For a long time he wanted to do just that, let Lance take control as they desperately kiss and grind against each other. 

“I do, quiznak Lance I really, really want to. But you’re upset.” Hunk lightly touched his hair. “I just, want to make sure this isn’t a one time thing you’re going to regret.”

Lance opened his mouth, as if to protest, but then he stopped himself. He noticed how he gripped onto Hunk’s sheets. “I… if I come back tomorrow, and I still want this, will you say yes?”

“Lance, go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

If he upset Lance more with that answer, it showed with the way he just left his room. Hunk couldn’t help but feel terrible, despite knowing it was for the best. Lance was the first person to really make him feel like this, his heart constantly fluttering and always on his mind, but he wouldn't ruin his relationship, or Voltron, for a one night stand.

* * *

 

The next day, after a full of session of training and a small rescue mission on a nearby room, Lance finally approached Hunk. It was just after dinner, when everyone retreated back to their rooms for downtime. Hunk just changed into his pajamas when he heard the light knock on his door. 

He let Lance in, moving to the bed and leaving enough room for him. Lance was shifting around nervously, only making Hunk nervous as well. A part of him believed Lance did want this too, a romantic relationship, but at the same time he could be in apologizing for even kissing him in the first place, and that it was a mistake. 

Lance eventually sat down, but kept his distance as he stared at anything that wasn’t Hunk. 

“I-I want to kiss you again.” Lance said softly, a notable blush on his face. “Uh, I didn’t regret yesterday either, so if you wanna--”

The romantic movies said this was the time Hunk should take Lance into his hands, and giving him the most breathtaking kiss in his life. He didn’t want to startle Lance, so it was just a small, chaste kiss. 

Lance pouted and crossed his arms. “You call that a kiss?”

Hunk shrugged. “To be fair, you’re my first.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Lance asked, sitting closer to him.

“I was a little busy not throwing up during class, not many people are into that.”

“Yeah, your puke is disgusting.” Lance kissed him again, adding more pressure than Hunk’s. “But I like you anyway. For a while, Hunk.”

“I liked you too, for a long time.” Hunk finally confessed, letting his hand rub Lance’s back. “Embarrassingly long.”

“Then let’s make up for lost time.” Lance practically jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed as he left kitten kisses on his cheeks and neck. Hunk laughed at first, loving how ticklish Lance made him with just the smallest of touches, until Lance accidentally rubbed against his groin. 

His boner was almost immediate, and he cursed his long crush on Lance and his weird hormones. He prayed that Lance would just ignore it, but since he was a bit large (not to toot his own horn, pun intended) it was obvious as it stuck out of his shorts.

Lance blinked, looking down at his pants. “Wow, you’re really happy to see me.” He said playfully. 

Hunk covered his face with his hands. “I’m so sorry dude.”

“Hey, I’m taking it as a compliment. But it has been a long day, and we just finally confessed.” Lance shifted so that he was lying on his shoulder. “Uh, but maybe not tonight? I mean, I took your first kiss and we finally confessed, it’s a lot to take in.”

Hunk nodded, turning his head so he was touching Lance’s. “Thanks.”

“In the meantime,” Lance continued, “I wanna keep cuddling. Need help thinking unsexy thoughts?” 

“Yes please.” He laughed. 

“Okay, okay, Allura’s shower drain, can you imagine all that hair clogged. Um, Coran’s stinky socks, oh ew  _ Keith’s _ filthy socks while he was in the desert, remember that thing that moved in Pidge’s room, in her underwear pile?”

Hunk laughed, and Lance laughed, and they just laid there together, laughing and smiling and holding each other. Hunk’s problem went away, and he fell asleep with his boyfriend in his arms. 

 

* * *

 

Morning woods were still a natural occurrence, and sometimes Hunk noticed how hard he was after a successful mission, only because of the excitement from the fight. But now, his long time crush turned boyfriend really added to the mix. 

He wanted to blame himself, like back at the Garrison when he told himself all of Lance’s actions were innocent, not sex-inducing. But the longer they spent time as a couple, the more Hunk wanted longer, lingering touches. And the guilt returned, because he wasn’t just going to use Lance to satiate his needs. 

Sometimes, though, Lance’s hand would accidentally brush against his thigh when they were walking, or Lance had his knee in between his legs when he threw him down on the training mat. During dinner once Hunk was sure he felt Lance’s foot trail up his leg, but then the mouse appeared instead, asking for cheese. 

Lance’s innocent, friendly touches were becoming too much for him, and he had no idea how much longer he hid the fact he jerked off to him when he wasn’t around. 

What made things worse for his groin was when Lance moved into his room, and Hunk agreeing they should sleep in the same bed for now on. It would only seem natural, since they’ve done it before, but it didn’t help when Lance would lie on top of him, Hunk could feel himself stirring, needing to rub off on Lance. 

Except that Lance said to take things slow. Ever since the night they confessed Hunk has vowed to live by that, waiting until Lance was ready for something more. They continued make-out sessions in their room, but nothing ever went further than that. Hunk, unfortunately, had to think of very un-sexy thoughts to help him in the moment. After, when Lance fell asleep, he’d rush to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

The thing with Lance, despite being a total ladies man and flirting with almost everyone, was that he took relationships and sex very seriously. 

Lance’s first boyfriend, from Hunk’s memory, was in their first year in the Garrison. He had flirted with him during their astronomy class, and he was one of few who reciprocated positively. He took him on at least four dates before they finally slept together, and from the bag Hunk happened to take a glance at, Lance was very prepared. Condoms, flavored lube, candles and oils, he went the whole nine yards.

That relationship ended the day after they had sex, though, because that’s all the guy was in for. Lance was completely heartbroken after that. 

His second relationship, Lance admitted, was more of a friend’s with benefits thing with a girl in cargo class. Only after their second meet up, Lance broke it off, saying they just weren’t compatible in bed. Even though they were just in it for the physical part, Lance still  took the effort to get to know her, also going on two dates until they finally slept together. 

So it made sense that Lance wanted to go slow with their relationship, and there was no way Hunk would push too fast, knowing it may upset him. 

One night, though, Lance moved in his sleep so that his hand stayed on Hunk’s crotch. Hunk immediately woke up and turned away, trying to sleep, but it kept bothering him. Unfortunately, sleeping it off wasn’t something he could do, and Lance wasn’t awake to talk him out of it. 

Slipping out, he entered the bathroom with a bottle of lube he found in a medicine cabinet, and began thinking sexy thoughts. 

Of course who came to mind was Lance, only wearing his shirt and bending over to show off his ass. Or Lance completely naked and on his lion of all places, asking Hunk to help him pilot her. His big one, surprisingly, was himself getting down in front of Lance and just taking him into his mouth, having Lance moan and wither above him. 

He was getting close with the last fantasy, imagining Lance’s moans as he cums deep down Hunk’s throat. “Fuck,” he moaned, “L-Lance…”

Saying his name always helped, and with a few more pumps he came all over his hand and a bit into the toilet. 

Another embarrassing, hormonal issue was that he always came a lot, too messy for his liking. 

Sighing, he grabbed a towel to wipe himself off, another thing to add to his laundry. He pulled up his pants and headed to the sink, when someone was in his peripherals. 

Lance stood by the doorway just staring at Hunk with confusion. 

“L-Lance! Oh my god, I, uh. He how long have you been standing there?”

Lance crossed his arms. “Long enough.”

“Listen, I can ex--”

“Hunk I gotta piss.” He said, pushing past him. 

“Ah, sure.” Hunk quickly retreated out of the bathroom and back to their room. 

He was lying down, waiting for Lance’s return.  He was hoping he'd come back at least, despite what nasty scene he witnessed. 

Hunk groaned, covering his face with his hands. Lance must have been so grossed out, seeing him call his name out like that, plus it was just so messy. 

His heart stopped when his door opened, Lance walking back and and crawling back onto the bed. He turned his back to Hunk and covered them with the blanket. “Gnight.”

Hunk wanted to turn to him, to put his arm around his waist. But Hunk stayed on his back, letting the blanket smother him. “Good night Lance.”

* * *

He expected the next few days to be awkward, but the silent treatment? That he never thought he'd see… or not hear.

Breakfast, Lance kept his conversation with Keith, with their usual banter. On training the next day, Lance paired with Shiro and Allura, and stayed far away as possible from Hunk on the mat. And every night Lance was in bed first, facing the wall and covering himself. 

Hunk was afraid to touch him, thinking Lance would recoil badly because of his dirty hands. So he kept to himself.

And it hurt, knowing it was his own, disgusting self’s fault for masturbating to his boyfriend, who wanted to go slow. If only he could just control his hormones so he didn't need to feel the urge, and he wished it didn't feel so good to do so. Now Lance may want to break up and stay in his own room for now on. 

He sighed, turning so he faced the door. 

* * *

Pidge was the first to comment, and he was thankful since she'd known him the longest. Talking to her about something this serious was better than the other Paladins.

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked while toying with an empty galra robot. So far she was able to fix its main components, as it looked to be in good condition. All was left was rewiring it's brain so it wouldn't want to kill them. She said she wanted to make Rover 2.0, or a sassy kitchen chef. 

“If I explain, you have to promise not to look at me differently.” 

She raised her eyebrow. “Okay?”

And he spilled everything, from when he first realized his problem, to how he dealt with it. By the time he finished his story, he was breathing hard and was sweating, not realizing he was out of breath. 

Pidge was still sitting on the floor, wires in her hands. The robot wasn't on yet, but he felt like it was judging him hard. 

“BUAHAHAHAHA.”

Hunk blinked, and blinked, and blinked as he watched her laugh her hardest. She held onto her stomach and fell over to the robot, who caught her in its arms. 

“Uh…?”

“AHAHAHA I'M SORRY, it's,” She wiped her eyes. “That shouldn't have been funny but our precious engineer is a horny bear!”

“Pidge!”

“How is that possible? I mean I knew Matt was embarrassed when my dad gave us the talk but how?”

“I don't know! But now Lance thinks I'm a gross closeted perv!”

Once she finally calmed down she adjusted her glasses and set aside the robot. “Lance doesn’t think that.” She said simply.

“And how are you so sure?”

“Because when you're not around, which is rare by the way, he whines how you two haven't gone further. Haven’t you felt how touchy-feely he is around you?”

“Lance is a touchy person.”

“Uh, Lance is touchy, but with you he's desperate touching.”

He wasn't sure if she was right about that. Sure Lance clung onto him tightly, and maybe while they make out Lance would also be in his lap, moving his hips like he was dancing, but he was just passionate like that and-

“Anyway, trust me, Lance wants your dick.” She shrugged. “Also maybe talk to him? I know I'm right on this but he'll be your real answer.”

“But he's been ignoring me.” He said, defeated. 

“Come on, you know how Lance is when he’s pouty. I think he just wants you to talk first, otherwise this will be a silent pissing contest.”

Hunk let out a long breath. “Yeah, okay I'll talk to him later.”

“You're lucky Zarkon’s giving you two the time to talk.” She said, returning to the robot. It felt like a week since an attack or a distress signal, which was nice for them. 

“Heh, yeah I guess so.”

* * *

He waited for Lance in their room, making sure he ate dinner and freshened up first so Lance couldn't beat him to sleep.

The thirty minutes felt like hours when Lance finally stepped in, already in his pajamas. He looked down at the carpet. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Hunk stood up from the bed. “Lance, let me start by saying how sorry I am, and I'm not saying that because I was caught. D-doing that while thinking of you was very inappropriate and really wrong of me, and I would never force you to go into something so fast. I know you said you wanted to wait and I will continue doing so until you're ready--”

“Whoa, slow down there buddy.”

“--and I'm actually gonna ask Coran if he knows any remedies or something to not make me like that, because--”

“Hunk!” 

He didn't notice Lance move the first time around, so he jumped when his boyfriend was both his hands on his shoulder. 

“Hunk, when did I ever say I wanted to take things slow?”

“T-the night we confessed! You said we'll take it slow!”

“I think all I said was ‘not tonight’, because we were overwhelmed with emotion and that was enough we could both take.” His grip on his shoulder tightened. “Hunk, have you been fantasizing about me when we could have been having sex instead?”

Suddenly, the wires in his brain finally connected, and everything made sense. Yeah, Lance was a touchy-feely person, and he was touching on him hard. 

“Ah… if I say yes are you breaking up with me?”

“Nope, I'm just going to ride you until I cum first, and you're not allowed to touch or do anything.”

Oh, if that didn't stir something primal in him. 

Hunk pushed forward, crashing their lips together with force and heat. Lance easily complied, opening his mouth so Hunk could slip his tongue in. The wet muscle tangled with his, tasting each other, remembering their flavor. 

As his hand lowered to Lance’s shirt, the room turned to a bright red and the blaring alarm went off. 

“Are you fucking serious Zarkon?!” Lance screeched. 

Hunk couldn’t help but laugh. “He was quiet for a while.”

“I'm gonna rip his dick off.” Lance sneered, taking Hunk’s hand as they ran to the hangars. 

* * *

It wasn’t Zarkon, but another smaller vessel transferring kidnapped aliens for Zarkon’s gladiator games. The second the vessel noticed the castle, however, they attacked.

The mission itself wasn’t difficult, as the captain seemed like an inexperienced cargo pilot who got in way over his head by attacking the Castle. He was easily taken down, crew included, while they took the captives to safety. They left the ship on a comet, ensuring that all of the communication services and engines were taken, and they left. 

After they were all taken to the healing pods, Allura said they were going to make a detour to Coridan, safe-haven planet with a strong military and anti-Galran presence. Besides shelters and volunteers to take care of those who have lost their homes, there was a large market and trade center as a pit stop for other ships. 

They would approach the planet in a few hours, giving Team Voltron a little bit of time of rest before crowded socializing. 

So Hunk and Lance were back in bed, Hunk on his back while Lance laid on top of him. “Hey, once we finally have some real downtime, you okay with having sex, right?”

Hunk tilted his head, as he moved Lance’s bangs from his face. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Hunk, I want a proper answer,” Lance said, sitting up. “Do you want to have sex with me?” 

Lance had the small pout on his face, more out of annoyance rather than anger. It was cute with how his lip bottomed out like that. 

“Yes,” Hunk said, resting his hands on Lance’s small waist. “I would love to have sex with you.”

“Good,” Lance replied, moving his hips so that he’d grind against Hunk’s crotch. “Because I’m going to drive you fucking wild.”

He inhaled sharply, trying not to dig his fingernails into his hips. “Laaance…”

“Nope, this is revenge for having fun without me for so long,” He moved so that Hunk’s bulge was pressing against his ass. “Hunk, you were sooo big, and I just wanted to drop down and suck you.”

A wet spot was already staining his bottoms, and Lance must have felt it because his smile turned sly. As good as the friction was, he wanted to strip him naked and at least go between his thighs, or fuck into Lance’s mouth. “Lance? Lance can I--”

“Nope,” Lance teased. “You’re gonna come just from this. You’re gonna dirty our pants and explain to Coran what that stain is.”

“Ngh…” He moved his hips up to meet with Lance’s movements. Lance gasped at the small stab and continued. 

“You close?” Lance asked, breathlessly.

“Y-yeah. Lance you’re gonna make me cum.”

Lance leaned down and kissed him, groaning into Hunk’s mouth. Hunk’s hand pressed the small of Lance’s back, pressing their bodies together as they came. 

Lance sighed happily as he pulled away. When he lifted himself off, the cold air on their wet pants making them shudder. But Lance had a loopy smile, completely proud of what he’d done. 

They removed their clothes and cuddled under the blankets. Lance left kisses on his chest before finally falling asleep. It took Hunk a little longer, his heart still beating rapidly at the idea of going further. 

* * *

The marketplace was filled with vendors and fresh produce. Many of the owners were former refugees of destroyed planets, who now make a living selling to travelers and the military. There was a huge commotion when Voltron and Altea were visiting, many of them bringing out their best products to try and sell.

Allura gave them enough money for food and extra necessities, and Lance was more than excited to finally do some shopping. 

“Come on Keith, Imma teach you the tricks of the trade.”

“Wait- why am I going with-- ow Lance!” 

Lance had already dragged away Keith, leaving Hunk a little dumbfounded. Allura just laughed as she, Coran, and Shiro made their way to the rescue center instead, to give a little bit of their time. That left Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge shrugged. “Don’t take it hard, I think Lance just has a surprise for you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He said ‘I’m gonna surprise Hunk so hard future me will have to top myself’, when you were in the bathroom.”

“Oh,” Hunk said with a blush. “Um, so can we look through as well? I wanna see if I can get him anything.”

“Only if you promise me to go through the spare parts. I’m thinking of giving Ton-E green eyes, and for them to glow green.”

“Tony?”

“Ton-E. You know, like how Iron Man’s robot was Dum-E?”

Hunk laughed as they walked through the market. “Sure, sure.”

Going through each vendor and stall felt like Sundays at the farmer’s market. All the produced looked fresh and delicious, even if he didn’t recognized what they were. They first stopped by circuit boards and robotic parts for Pidge, who looked like she was in heaven. She may not have spoken their language, but she was able to buy the correct parts for Ton-E.

Hunk spent most of his time with the produce, sampling what they considered fruits and vegetables, and walked by the local  butcher to grab some meat that probably resembled pork. While passing the other vendors, he couldn’t find exactly something that caught his eye to give to Lance, only making him self-conscious that Lance was using their shopping trip for Hunk. 

He picked out ingredients similar to Lance’s favorite Cuban dish, and decided he’d recreate that when he’s able to cook again. Pidge smiled, saying that was a great present anyone could ask for. She ended it, by saying he was going to  get laid for days. 

When they met up by the castle Lance was fidgety and excited. He had a large smile on his face as he kept turning to Hunk. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I bought the team headphones.” He said, brushing past him.

Hunk tried not to blush, unsure what Lance could have possibly said to Keith with their time together. 

* * *

So finally, finally it was time. He and Lance were finally going to have sex.

He thought he was going to be way more nervous, but his shaking came more from excitement. Now that everything was clear in the air he didn’t feel ashamed or scared. He wanted to be this close to Lance, to reach a high level of intimacy that would only be shared with the two of them. 

Lance had kicked him out of his room, asking him to keep himself occupied until the ticker rang. Lance was apparently preparing everything in their room, and wanted no distractions. 

He was with Pidge in the mechanics room, watching as Ton-E learned basic functions such as walking in a circle, and picking up objects when the ticker went off. Pidge gave him an all-knowing smile. 

“Get some.” Ton-E said as they waved. Pidge wiggled her eyebrows as Hunk promptly left the room.

Of course, the rest of the castle knew of this event. He would have blamed Lance since bragging was his thing, but it was Keith who warned them, because they all wore headphones around their necks. 

Keith shook his head, pointing around his neck while Allura gave him two thumbs up. 

“Now, I know you two are going to practice--”

“Shiro I swear if you are going to give me the talk right now--”

“Now, now, Shiro is right. Why, sexual intercourse is an important talk! Seeing as Alfor was too nervous to explain I had to educate Allura--”

“Okay bye Hunk!” Allura yelled over, giving him an out. Hunk silently thanked her and ran to his room. 

He stood in front of the door, shaking his hands to calm down before sliding it open.

The lights were off, with the only illumination coming from the yellow and blue crystals glowing on the bed frame and desk. Lance was on the bed, his long, exposed legs crossed so Hunk couldn’t see more. 

He was wearing Hunk’s night shirt, which was very large on Lance’s skinnier frame. It draped on him like a dress with the collar sliding down his shoulder that showed off his shoulder freckles. Lance’s face was very flushed under the low light, but he was nowhere shy like their first kiss, teary kiss. 

Well, his shirt looked better on Lance anyway.

“Lance,” Hunk groaned, stepping into the room to approach him. 

He was stopped when Lance stuck his foot out, touching Hunk’s groin to halt him in place. Feet were not exactly on his list of turn ons, but since it was Lance who looked so good in his clothes, Hunk’s arousal began to stir. 

“Hm, not yet. Get down on your knees.”

Hunk had a feeling Lance would lead, but to take full control was better than, his fantasies. 

He sank down, keeping his legs apart as Lance pressed harder onto his bulge. His toes moved around the tip, trying to feel him through the thick fabric of his cargo shorts. 

“Those won’t do,” Lance said, “Strip.”

Hunk wasted no time, first removing his vest and shirt, and then unzipping his shorts to expose himself. His erection popped out completely hardened and red, with pre-come already forming at the head. Lance gasped lightly at the sight as his foot continued to tease him, gathering the cum between his toes.

Lance shifted so he was uncrossing his legs, and Hunk could see his erection tenting under his shirt. He kept eye contact with him, letting all expressions of pleasure show, so Lance knew what he was doing to him. 

“Laaance,” Hunk whined at the way his slit was teased, “Can I blow you?”

He noticed the deep intake of air from Lance, and felt proud he was at least able to surprise him like that. 

“I have a better idea.” He whimpered at the loss when Lance retreated back to the bed.

Lance gestured him to join him on the bed, and once Hunk was on he pushed him on his back as he straddled him backwards. Lance scooted so that his ass was completely in his face, while Lance had his cock in his hands. 

He smelled fresh and clean, meaning Lance spent that time cleaning himself out for this. “Lube’s by the nightstand.”

Hunk blindly reached over until he found the small bottle. He drizzled a small amount onto his fingers and by Lance’s hole, feeling him shudder with the cold contact. 

He only hoped he would do at least adequately, seeing as he only had porn to go off with, but the second he stuck his tongue inside, the reverberating moan through Lance excited him more. He pushed his tongue deeper as he squeezed his plump ass.

He only released when Lance’s warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock, licking and sucking the pre-cum. Hunk wasn’t unaware of his size, so it made sense Lance would only be able to take in a small portion, but Lance tongued at his slit and the crown, all of Hunk’s sensitive places.

Hunk returned to his hole, giving little kitten licks as he stuck his first finger in. Lance moaned around his cock, accidentally making him thrust up. He heard Lance choke a little, but his boyfriend kept going. Drizzling more lube, Hunk added the second finger and watched as he stretched him out. It was hard to believe he’d be inside his small hole, but knowing Lance, he loved challenges, and there was no way he would pass up on him. 

Once a third finger was added, one of Lance’s hand gripped the base of his cock and pumped, while the other played with his balls. The added touch only drove Hunk further, pushing into Lance until his knuckles hit his opening. 

“Lance, if you do that I’m going to cum.”

Lance pulled off, a slight slurping sound leaving with him. He looked over his shoulder. “Do you have a refractory period?”  

Hunk slightly spread his fingers inside to help stretch him out, rewarding with a low moan from Lance. “Ah, sometimes not?”

“Hm,” Lance hummed, licking from his base to the head. “Because I kinda want you to cum into my mouth, and then I want you to cum in me.”

He groaned as he licked around Lance’s balls, sucking just light enough so it wouldn’t hurt too badly. Cumming multiple times was something he was able to do before he trained himself to keep his hormones down, but right now…

“Y-yeah. I can do that.” 

His reply was the warm mouth back on his cock, this time taking as much as he could. Lance didn’t even take him entirely when he felt the back of his throat. Hunk squeezed his ass as he thrusted his fingers to continue preparing him. 

His finger curled inside when Lance’s tongue massaged his dick. Lance’s long moan when he hit his prostate was enough vibration to finally make him cum. He felt a good amount enter Lance’s mouth, but when he pulled away, the rest must have landed on his face. 

He hoped Lance wasn’t too upset with how much he came. He removed his fingers, allowing Lance to turn around and rest on his legs. His face was covered with his cum, dripping down his cheeks and to his shirt. Lance licked the side of his mouth, taking in what he could while he wiped his face with his hand. 

Then, Lance used his cum covered hand to stroke his own neglected dick. He lifted Hunk’s shirt so he could see just how aroused he. “Hm, you kept wasting this in the toilet when you could have be cumming all over my body?”

Fuck, Hunk knew dirty talk was expected but nothing as erotic as that. 

Lance stuck his tongue out. “I swallowed it all, and you tasted sooo good Hunk.” 

From that alone Hunk felt himself harden again. He knew his face was completely red at that, but he wasn’t going to hide himself this time. If they started their relationship earlier, he would have gladly cum all over Lance, into his mouth, or wherever Lance begged. 

Lance’s ass rubbed over his cock, making sure it was hard enough. “I’m going to ride you now,” he held out his hand. “Lube?”

Hunk tossed it to him. The cool liquid coated his entire length. Lance kept his excited grin as he eased down. 

He wasn’t sure if Lance would be able to take him, but he went slow. Hunk grabbed the side of his hips to help keep him in balance. 

Lance’s face was a mix of heat and slight displeasure. He must have felt how wide he was too, but he wanted to keep going. Soon enough the tip of his cock was in, and with more coaxing and patience Lance fully took him in. 

It was a beautiful sight. Lance on top of him, spread out with his cock leaking, while taking in all of Hunk. Hunk sat up just so he could caress Lance’s face with the back of his fingers. “Lance, you feel so good.”

Lance let out a shaky chuckle. “Y-you too. God you’re fucking huge.” His hands rested on Hunk’s chest as he leaned his head down so that their foreheads were touching. Hunk tilted his head so that he could kiss his beautiful boyfriend.

Lance kissed back with full force, pushing his tongue so that Hunk could taste himself. The taste itself was bland, but part of him said it was also sweet, purely because it was in Lance’s mouth.

“C-can I move?” Hunk asked when they broke apart.” 

“Hng, not yet,” Lance whined. “Let me go first.”

He helped Lance lift his hips by holding onto his bottom. Lance didn’t full leave, still trying to get used to the feeling, before he sat back down. Lance moaned at the feeling of being stretched every time he moved. 

Soon, Lance used Hunk’s shoulders as leverage as he found a shallow rhythm. He bounced lightly on his cock, most of the pressure at the base of Hunk’s cock. 

One of Hunk’s hands went up his shirt to feel for his nipple. Lance cried out at the sudden pinch, his response was to grind down on him. Hunk sat up and pushed the shirt to his neck, not taking it off as he bit down on his nipple. He flicked the nub with his tongue, and sucked lightly. 

“Hunk!” Lance cried out. “D-do the other one.”

Hunk complied, moving to his other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Lance must have been feeling so over stimulated, to be filled on one end, and touched and bitten at his front. But he loved it because he chanted Hunk’s name, begging for more. 

“Hmmm… no more.” Lance mumbled.

Hunk immediately retracted. “Lance? Do you want to--”

“No,” He interrupted, pushing Hunk to his back. “I’m supposed to ride you.”

“Please.” Hunk begged.

With a smile, Lance arched his back. His knees were to Hunk’s side and hands resting on Hunk’s legs. Lance moved his body so he just almost slipped out of Hunk before slamming down with full force.

Hunk arched into him as well at the sudden cool and warmth. No more shallow movements from Lance as he moved with such vigor, riding him like an expert. Lance’s cock bounced under the shirt, the only friction he was probably getting. Hunk reached under and gripped his cock, pumping him at the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

Lance practically screamed, probably just to annoy Keith, at all the sensations he was feeling. Lance quickly took off the shirt just so he had nothing in the way as he pinched his own nipples. His tongue stuck out, and his half lidded eyes stared directly into Hunk, never breaking eye contact.

“Fuck me, fuck me so hard Hunk. Make me limp tomorrow.” He gasped as Hunk’s thumb gathered the pre-cum at his tip. “Oooh fill me just like that! You came so much the first time, I want you to cum like that again.” 

“Lance… Lance I’m going to cum.”

“Me, too, fuck-- Hunk, Hunk!” 

Hunk arched yet again, spilling himself into Lance’s ass. Lance let out another loud moan as he came all over Hunk’s hand. Lance tightened around him, feeling him squeeze the last of his juices out. 

Lance collapsed on top of him, uncaring that his own cum was sticking between their stomachs. Hunk felt himself slip out, and more cum flowed out of his small hole. Lance mewled, using the last of his strength to reach behind him and feel the cum inside him. “A-aah… so good Hunk, so good.” He brought his fingers back, looked Hunk straight in the eye, and licked his fingers clean. 

“Jesus Lance, you can’t…” Hunk laughed, pulling him closer. “Fuck that was so great.”

“Hmmm… better than any fantasy right?”

“Oh yeah, no fantasy will compare to that.”

Lance gave him a lopsided smile. “Good, because for now on when you get horny I’ll be there to take care of you.”

Hunk kissed the top of his forehead. “Lance, you don’t have too…”

“Nope, for now on I’ll suck your dick, or ride you out when you feel like that. Besides, didn’t I do a good job?”

Hunk just nodded, nuzzling into Lance’s hair. “God you… Lance you’re amazing. I just hope I was good.”

“Dude!” Lance laughed. “I’ve never been so  turned on before. I knew I was in for a ride when I saw your dick so hard, but it was better than I imagined.” 

Lance moved up so that he could give him another kiss. “Love you, buddy.”

Lance always used the word ‘love’ lightly, saying it to all their teammates. But it was the way he looked at Hunk, like he was the only one in the universe, that meant  _ love _ was more than platonic, possibly something more than romantic.

“I love you too.” Hunk said with another kiss. 

His legs were definitely sticky, and when that cooled he knew it would be completely uncomfortable. They couldn’t bother to clean up though, so they just laid there in each other’s arms as they traveled through the stars. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk Hance to me [tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
